Halloween the Arendelle Way
by FrozenFairyTales
Summary: Halloween in Arendelle can get pretty interesting! Join Elsa, Anna, and the family as they prepare for the spooky holiday! From costumes, to pumpkins, to candy making, everyone has the Halloween Spirt in this collection of one-shots!


**Chapter One: Opperation: Costume Coordintion**

Every member of Elsa's court bowed to the Queen as she made her exit. In return, she nodded to each of them, still heading for the door to the royal meeting council's chambers.

"Thank you for another successful meeting, gentleman. It's been a pleasure, as always."

As soon Elsa stepped out , the sibling servants Kai and Gerda appeared from the sides and closed the heavy double doors.

"How was it, Your Majesty?" questioned Gerda looking at the Queen.

Elsa smiled wearily. "Gerda, and you too, Kai, I've told you both _countless_ times, please, just call me Elsa!"

Kai's eyes widened. "But-"

"No buts. You both have been loyal to the crown even before my sister and I were born. You've earned the right to call _any member _of my family by their first names."

This time, Gerda tired, "Your Majesty, we really couldn't-"

Elsa sighed, seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with this. She valued these two so much after all they'd done for her and her parents, and really all her family, so in the end it just felt wrong using formalities. They both had displayed constant acts of loyalty, never disobeying any order- _that's it!_

The Queen snapped her fingers in triumph as an idea formed in her mind.

"What's it, Your Majesty?" Kai questioned, looking as confused as Gerda. Elsa blinked, realizing she had been talking to herself.

"I've figured out a way that you two will _have _to call me Elsa," she smirked. "And what is that, Your Majesty?" Gerda asked, her eyebrow arched. She couldn't _wait _to hear this. "Your Majesty, your parents tried to tell us the same thing, but not even they could convince us. I seriously doubt that-"

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, _directly order _staff members Kai and Gerda Anders to refer to me as _just Elsa_, and **_not_ **Your Majesty."

The smirk on the Queen's face grew as both servants mouths nearly hit the floor. For a moment, no one said anything. Finally regaining her senses, Gerda shook her head and sighed. "Okay, Your- _Elsa," _she quickly corrected, "you got us."

Straightening up, Kai nodded with his sister in agreement. "When are these new orders in affect?"

"Right now."

Kai blinked. Gerda blinked. Anna came running up.

"Hey, Elsa, Kai, Gerdaaaa-huh?" the strawberry blonde princess halted, taking in the scene in front of her. Gerda and Kai were staring at her sister, mouths open and gaping like fishes, while Elsa was trying to keep it together, but failing when her sister entered the picture. The Queen colapsed on a heap, rolling around with laughter in a very un-royal like matter.

"Ummm" Anna approached Kai and waved a hand in front of his still unblinking eyes. "Kai? Gerda? What the heck is going on here?" She turned to Elsa, who had finally come to her senses and was now sitting on the floor, her hair a blonde mess.

"What did you do?" Anna reached down and pulled her elder sister up. "I think I broke them," Elsa giggled.

"Well...un-brake them!"

"Why?"

"I need them to help us with our costumes!"

"_Our _costumes?"

"Yes, our costumes! Seriously, Elsa, Halloween is like next week, and neither of us have costumes!"

"I don't know, Anna," the older sibling turned away. "Aren't we a little old for this sort of thing?"

"Of course not! Emmy and Olaf and the rest of the kids already have their's picked out!"

"Exactly, Anna, they're _kids_. I guarantee you that no other _adult_ will be seen in costume!"

As if on cue, Kristoff popped up with Sven...in a full out reindeer costume. Sven was dressed up too, as Kristoff.

"Hey guys!"

"Ha! See, what did I tell you?"

"Elsa, Anna, where are your costumes?"

Elsa facepalmed.

Anna turned to Elsa with a smirk. "Still think dressing up is for kids?"

Kristoff blinked,"Hey, you were the one who told me do-"

"ANYWAYS" Anna elbowed Kristoff in the chest. "That's not the point!"

Now it was Elsa's turn to smirk.

"I actually do like this reindeer suit, though. It's pretty comfy."

The smirk fell.

"Thank you Kristoff! Now, can you help me un-brake Kai and Gerda? I need them to help us with our costumes!"

Kristoff smiled. "You know, I'm sure the kids and I could put something together for you insead-OOMPH!"

He was caught in a sudden bone crushing hug from Anna. "Thank you Kristoff! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Best husband EVER!" The next thing he knew, the strawberry blonde princess was pulling her husband and sister behind her.

UNFINISHED SCHOOL


End file.
